Validation is generally a key aspect of developing and utilizing a computer model. Validation typically refers to a process of establishing a certain level of confidence that a computer model will behave as expected when compared to actual, predicted, or desired data for a modeled system. Once the computer model has been validated, additional analysis to gain further understanding of the modeled system is a logical next step.
Previous attempts for validating a computer model typically involved a manual process of specifying various conditions for the computer model and evaluating behavior of the computer model for the various conditions. Particularly when validating complex computer models, such manual process can be tedious, time-consuming, and prone to errors or inconsistencies. At the same time, some of the previous attempts are not sensitive to different configurations of a computer model and, therefore, cannot provide full validation capabilities.
In addition, validation of computer models for certain modeled systems can pose significant challenges. In particular, the behavior of certain modeled systems may be understood at a higher or aggregate level but may be poorly understood at a lower level. Accordingly, a “bottom-up” framework, as traditionally used, is typically inadequate for validating computer models of such modeled systems.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the apparatus and method described herein.